


sarabande

by sheets_theghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, and the dorks dance, ft. pidge in a dress, that’s basically it, there’s a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: “Don’t make this weird by saying I look pretty now just because I’m in a dress.”“I mean, I thought you were pretty before.”





	sarabande

**Author's Note:**

> the title kind of correlates to the story but also not really? it’s just a pretty [ song](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/ii-sarabande) from homestuck lmao
> 
> this was for my end of the challenge with [ rie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative) for lance ship week day 7, and is entirely dedicated to them bc they were the one to get me started on shipping plance :’)
> 
> i copy and pasted this from my tumblr post of it and tumblr forced some really weird double spacing between random words??? i tried to fix what i saw, but feel free to let me know if you see any more.

It really has been quite some time since Pidge has worn a dress, and she thinks exactly this as she looks herself over in the mirror. She didn’t wear dresses too often before and obviously never had the opportunity to after joining the academy, or even after telling the team she was actually a girl for that matter.

The planet they’re currently stationed on is throwing a gala of sorts in honor of Voltron saving their colony (Pidge can barely keep count of how many celebrations there have been for them since they started) and it’s “imperative that the team dress formally”. Pidge isn’t sure if those instructions were directly from Allura or from whoever is in charge of these kinds of things on this planet.

Regardless, Pidge is seeing herself in a dress for the first time in a _long_ time, and she’s… admittedly a little nervous. She knows the team won’t care, won’t look at her any different than if she weren’t wearing a dress, but not knowing for sure is stressing her out just that tiny bit.

She’s not sure exactly who supplied the dress or where it came from, she just knows it was in her room when she walked in and it fits perfectly (it’s also surprisingly comfortable, which is a definite plus in Pidge’s eyes.) She marvels at the chained jewels hanging at her chest, waist, and shoulders, then tugs at the beaded green vest like maybe adjusting it will help her feel less anxious.

Before she can talk herself out of going to the party completely, she sighs and turns from the mirror, then heads out to meet up with everyone else.

 

She finds Shiro, Allura, and Keith grouped together, set off from the rest of the party. Allura _gushes_ about how nice the dress looks on Pidge, Shiro absolutely beams at her and looks just as proud as Pidge imagined he would during this moment, and Pidge smiles and shrugs it off like it’s no big deal that this is the team’s first time seeing her in a fancy dress. Keith ultimately seems a little too preoccupied with fiddling with Shiro’s tie to comment, which Pidge is kind of grateful for.

Pidge watches the three of them in conversation for a few minutes, interjecting here and there when she can. She feels so out of her element in this dress, though, especially considering it’s probably the coolest dress she’s ever worn in her life. It’s kind of throwing her off. Eventually she leaves the group to go find something else to distract her, Shiro and Allura waving her off.

Once she’s in the thick of the party, Pidge doesn’t feel quite so out of place, she guesses, seeing how nicely dressed the other guests are. She feels a little aggravated with herself for being so weird about it. After all, she should probably get used to it, considering how many of these little colonies keep throwing them celebrations.

She finds Hunk after a while, in deep conversation with Coran and a civilian. From what Pidge can tell, they’re talking about some sort of food recipe which Coran seems to at least vaguely understand. Hunk looks incredibly lost, but agrees with whatever the other two say. (Neither Hunk nor Coran comment specifically on her dress other than “you look nice”, and Pidge finally starts to ease up just a little.)

She hasn’t seen Lance at all, and she idly wonders where he even is. Probably flirting his way through the party, Pidge thinks with amusement.

She’s making her way over to some sort of banquet table that she’s not exactly sure what’s on it, when she runs into Lance. Literally, because apparently Pidge was too lost in her own thoughts about foreign space food to watch where she was going.

Once Lance sees who actually ran into him, he grins and says, “Fancy meeting you here, Pidge!”

Pidge smirks, rolling her eyes at the remark. She doesn’t humor him with a reply, just simply looks over the attire that was provided for him. Her gaze on Lance seems to make him nervous and he tugs at the hem of his sky-blue jacket.

“You look-“

Pidge interrupts him. “Don’t make this weird by saying I look pretty now just because I’m in a dress.”

She was hoping Lance would finally be the one to not focus on what she’s wearing. Pidge gets that it’s a new development for everyone else, but she has gotten the whole spiel from the team tonight about how she looks and she really doesn’t need it said any more times than strictly necessary.

“I mean, I thought you were pretty before, buuut,” Lance trails off and looks away from her, sheepish suddenly. There’s a flush rising high on his cheeks and before Pidge has the chance to ask what he meant by that, Lance loudly clears his throat.

“Anyway! Hey, let’s dance,” Lance says, and then he’s taking Pidge’s hand in his own and dragging her into the crowd of people already dancing before she can protest.

Pidge doesn’t really dance — properly like this, at least — not since before the garrison, she thinks. It’s weird to be doing so now, especially with Lance. And _especially_ because Lance isn’t the one who is leading.

“Whaaat are you doing?”

“Look, my sister taught me how to dance, okay? Meaning, she didn’t teach me how to lead.” Lance seems a little irked by this fact, like knowing how to lead while dancing is such a key aspect to... anything, honestly (which it’s not.)

“Well,” Pidge says, smiling after a moment, “I guess it’s a good thing that Matt only taught me to lead.”

Lance seems surprised by that only for a moment. Then he’s blushing hard, and Pidge isn’t sure whether it’s from embarrassment or something else. She doesn’t think too much on it, opting to not mention it and instead focusing on trying her best to remember the steps of the dance Matt had taught her so long ago.

Lance’s dancing is a little stilted at first; Pidge guesses it’s either because this is possibly his first time dancing with someone in an atmosphere like this, or just because it’s his first time dancing with _Pidge_. Regardless, he gets the hang of it pretty quickly. Pidge can visibly see Lance starting to relax with his movements, not to mention can feel her own stress levels lowering significantly.

Pidge doesn’t think about her dress, nor what Lance had said to her. She only focuses on the placement of their hands, Lance’s grip on her strangely comforting.

They dance through the first instrumental song, awkwardly breaking apart once it’s over. Lance seems even more flushed now than before. Pidge chalks it up to being the physical exertion of the dancing. _Yeah_ , she thinks, _that’s definitely it._

Lance looks like he’s going to say something, opens his mouth and closes it a few times in aborted attempts. And then he’s making a sudden dash through the crowd and ducking into a doorway beyond the party. He’s too quick for Pidge to react at first, continuing to look at the empty spot where he once stood.

Pidge considers going after him, but she’s unsure if it would be a better idea to leave him be for now. She wants to know why he was so uncharacteristically embarrassed around her all night, but Pidge doesn’t think he would want to talk, given how he ran away after their dance was over.

Before Pidge can ponder any more on it, she spots Allura coming towards her.

“I’ve been looking for you, Pidge,” Allura smiles sweetly down at her when she’s by Pidge’s side, then takes Pidge by the hand. “There are a few civilians who would very much like to meet you!”

Pidge watches the doorway Lance had disappeared through, still weighing the options of going after him or not. She desperately hopes she makes the right decision by choosing to let Lance be for now. She can always seek him out later, once she can actually process what happened this evening.

With that in mind, she follows Allura out of the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case anyone wants to know, [ this](https://www.deviantart.com/firefly-path/art/Princess-Zelda-Bridal-Gown-620159962) is how i imagined pidge’s dress (but in green instead of purple)


End file.
